Un Desastre de Fic
700px|center ---- Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1987 ---- En la noche : Entra al local Bueno... ya es hora... Se dirije al área de comida ¿Dónde están los niños? Se escuchan ruidos en el Parts and Service : Perfecto... Se dirije al Parts and Service, abre la puerta, y enciende la luz EH?! Los cinco niños se encuentran asesinados en el piso : ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! : Oh, lo siento, tardaste demasiado y tomé tu lugar. : ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿acaso actualizaron los guiones? : No, Afton, soy solo una ilusión, soy la representación de tu instinto asesino, y vengo a advertirte de algo que está a punto de pasar... : ¿Es algo bueno o malo? : Depende de cómo lo veas. : Pues, dímelo. : Estos niños jurarán venganza por ti... te harán pasar lo peor, y todos terminarán muriendo. : Claro... : Para detenerlos debes..... ---- : Despierta AGH... Uff.... era un maldito sueño... Mira la hora Hmm... son las 3:33 AM... y tengo sed. Se levanta de la cama y enciende la luz La energía se va : No mames, que mal servicio. Agarra una linterna y va a la cocina Se escuchan ruidos de platos rompiéndose : Mierda... Ilumina en la cocina : Me Tattletail! me love you! : Ay que horrible, mejor me deshago de esto. Agarra al Tattletail y lo tira a la basura Ahora... Abre la heladera : ...Pos, olah : Sigo soñando? : No, nunca soñaste nada, todo lo demás pasó. Sale de la heladera ahora si, te diré qué es lo que tienes que hacer para salvar al mundo... : Claro, dime. : En Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, están los cuatro animatrónicos. Debes destruirlos para que sus espíritus salgan del lugar y descansen en paz. : Espera... por qué me quieren matar a mí si TÚ los mataste? : Porque así es la vida, ahora, no jodas, y ve allá. : Pues como digas. ---- : Conduce su coche hasta la pizzería en medio del bosque Sólo espero que todo esto sea un sueño. El coche se queda sin gasolina en medio del bosque : COÑO. Baja del coche con una linterna Ahora qué hago? estoy atrapado en el bosque. ---- : A dónde carajos me metí... Encuentra una de ocho notas a ver... "No mires atrás" Mira atrás : Se acerca a Afton : NO, NO ME MATES, QUIERO VIVIR! : Acerca sus manos a Afton : AYUDA! Un camión viene y atropella a Slender : Baja la ventanilla del camión y mira a Afton Oye, te perdiste? : Uff... gracias a dios, me salvaste... : Ah, si, este bosque está lleno de pendejos mamones que buscan asustarte. : ¿Eh? Se acerca al frente del camión, y encuentra el cadáver de Slender Veamos... Le saca la máscara a Slender y descubre que era un terrorista ...Esto no puede ser... : Va con Afton ¿Lo ves? estos tipos nunca se cansan. : Encuentra un diario en el traje de Slender y lo abre Esto... parece contener todos los secretos del bosque... Algo en los arbustos se mueve : NO MAMES, ES OTRO TERRORISTA : Sale del arbusto Oh, ahí está. Se acerca a Afton : ¿Y tú quién eres? : Le quita el diario Esto es mío, ahora, si me disculpas... Se mete nuevamente al arbusto : Bueno, quieres que te lleve? : Claro. Ambos suben al camión y se van, pero el cadáver de Slender desaparece de su lugar : Yo soy Travis, gusto en conocerte. : Yo soy Afton. : ¿Eres de por aquí? : Soy de la ciudad, actualmente trabajo en una pizzería. : Oh... esa pizzería... sí, me contaron que un hombre mató a cinco niños... : Sí, una locura, no crees? : Y que luego ese hombre destripo a los cadáveres, y luego los violó... : Venga, no creo que ese hombre estuviese tan loco. : Como digas... Pasan por la pizzería, pero el camión sigue de largo : ...Oye, la pizzería estaba allá, te la pasaste. : Lo sé. El camión se dirije a un muelle : HEY, LOCO, DETENTE. : CREISTE QUE SERÍA TONTO? TÚ ASESINASTE A LOS NIÑOS, AHORA VOY A MATARNOS A AMBOS. : NO. Golpea a Travis e intenta detener el camión : Se resiste y sigue pisando el acelerador NO VAS A SOBREVIVIR ESTA VEZ, JAJAJA. : PINCHE VIDA El camión llega al muelle y cae al mar ---- Mientras tanto ---- : Les cuento otro chiste?! vale, qué es lo mejor de violarse a un bebé? que siempre le llegas al corazón! Le tiran tomates Gente común: Estás loco! : ¿Por qué en New York no juegan Ajedrez? porque le faltan dos torres! Le siguen tirando tomates : JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ, QUÉ GRACIOSO, NO CREES, SANS? : si, mis chistes son mejores. : ¿Por qué Argentina no dispara misiles a África? Hombre común: Porque son pobres : Bueno... eso es verdad : Facepalm Esto nos está yendo muy mal. : ¡Pizza! : ¿Deberíamos bajar a Freddy del escenario? : Sus chistes son muy negros, así que creo que sí. : Sube al escenario : Y aquí está mi buen amigo Bonnie! cuéntanos qué haces de tu vida, amigo! : Freddy, baja del escenario, nos estás dando mala fama! : Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control... : Baja del escenario : ¿Qué pasó? : El imbécilo no quiere bajar de su pinche escenario. : Pues llama a Foxy, quizás él pueda arreglarlo. Bonnie y Chica van al Pirate Cove : ¿Foxy? ¿estás allí? : Abre las cortinas ¿Qué quieren? : ¡ES ZORRO! : ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! : Escapa del Pirate Cove con el Garfio de Foxy : ¡Deténganlo! : Se choca con Papyrus y Sans : OH NO! MALVADO ZORRO, NO TE ESCAPARÁS ESTA VEZ : Nadie puede detenerme! : tenemos nuestra arma secreta Papyrus y Sans abren paso y muestran a Frisk : ... : Oh no! es Dora la exploradora! aunque se ve más japonesa... : No teníamos presupuesto para la original. : VAMOS, FRISK, HAZ LO TUYO. : No te lo lleves, zorro... : AAAAA Suelta el Garfio la próxima vez no me detendrán! Escapa del local : BIEN HECHO SANS, SALVAMOS EL DÍA OTRA VEZ! : chócalas Papyrus y Sans se chocan los cinco : Entra al Pirate Cove Foxy! ¿estás bien? : Sí... sólo que ese maldito se llevó mi Garfio! : Entra al Pirate Cove con el Garfio de Foxy y se lo da a Bonnie : Gracias, Dora. : No soy Dora. : Le coloca el Garfio a Foxy : Se levanta Me siento como nuevo! me siento un pirata otra vez! : Eso es genial! ahora ayúdame a sacar a Freddy del escenario, pls. ---- En la orilla del mar ---- : Sale del mar y va a la orilla No mames, casi muero. Se levanta El camión que estaba debajo del mar explota : Madre mía, he sobrevivido... : Te lo dije, no puedes morir, eres el protagonista de este fic. : Será mejor que me expliques qué es lo que pasa, ¿Travis era un terrorista? : No lo sé, si no sabes tú, ¿yo qué voy a saber? : Bueno, no estoy tan lejos de la pizzería, supongo que iré a pie. Mira al mar Sólo espero que ese güey no salga del agua. Voltea y ve que Yogi desapareció ...WTF. ---- En la pizzería ---- : Vamos, Foxy, únete a la fiesta! : Freddy, no te lo repetiré, sal del escenario, hay niños aquí! : Pero ellos aman mis chistes! : Agarra a Freddy y lo saca del escenario : Hijos de puta! jamás serán mejores que yo! : Sube al escenario un esqueleto va a una carnicería y le pide al carnicero medio kilo de carne, el carnicero le pregunta: "¿se lo envuelvo?", y el esqueleto responde "no... me lo llevo puesto" Gente común: Jajajaja : ASÍ SE HACE, HERMANO! : NO! ESE CHISTE NI SIQUIERA ES BUENO, SE LO ROBÓ DE GOOGLE IMÁGENES! ---- En las calles ---- : Camina por la calle en un bosque A cuántos kilómetros estoy? esto no puede ser... no puede ser que ese camionero me haya llevado tan lejos... Ve a lo lejos un taxi por fin! Hace señas para detener el taxi El taxi se detiene : Se sube al taxi Gracias, me salvaste la vida. : Entonces, señor, ¿a dónde vamos? Agarra del cuello a Afton : NO MAMES, ME LO VEÍA VENIR. ---- En la pizzería ---- : Sentado en una mesa con Alice Entonces... ¿cómo estás? : Pues, bien, ¿y tú? : Bien, aunque últimamente me pasa mucho eso de derretirme, ya sabes, cómo estoy hecho de tinta... : Hmm, entiendo. ¿Y dónde está tu amigo Boris? : Disecado, por ahí. : Suele pasar. : Se acerca a la mesa Can I take your order? : Pues yo necesito una servilleta. : Le da una servilleta a Bendy : Se limpia la tinta derretida : ¿Estás bien? : Sí, claro. ---- : bueno, ya se me acabaron los chistes, así que mejor bajo del escenario. Baja del escenario Gente común: VIVA SANS! : Por fin... ya no me retumban los oídos por esos chistes cancerígenos... : No fueron tan malos. Ahora a continuación... nuestro siguiente comediante... Flumpty Bumpty!' : Sube al escenario Hola, público! : ¿En serio? ¿un huevo puede contar chistes pero un oso no? : Cállate y disfruta. : ¡NO PUEDO DISFRUTAR ESTO! ---- En la calle ---- : Caminando por la calle con un cuchillo manchado de sustancias del simbionte No volveré a subir a un taxi... ---- En la pizzería ---- : Gracias a todos! Se baja del escenario : Creo que estoy orgulloso de nuestro trabajo. : Pizza! : Eso fue genial, ¿no crees, Freddy? : No... mis oídos están muriendo... Es hora del último show... el show de Freddy y la banda Fazbear! : Perfecto! por fin mi turno! Los cuatro animatrónicos suben al escenario y empiezan a cantar : Esto es simplemente genial, ¿verdad, Alice? : Claro, simplemente genial. ---- En la calle ---- : Tirado en el piso No puedo más... Mira la hora son las 5:55... creo que no llegaré... : Oye, no te rindas, debes lograrlo, piensa en lo que le pasará a la gente si esos animatrónicos salvajes salen del local e invaden las calles! : Se levanta Tienes razón... llegaré, lo haré! : Bien! ahora hazlo, tienes 8 kilómetros por delante. : ¡¿Es en serio?! : Vamos. : Vale... Sigue caminando ---- En la pizzería ---- : Jugando en su laptop : ¿Qué estás jugando? : Bendy and the ink machine. : Ah... pues qué bien. La laptop se apaga : Mierda! se apagó esta puta laptop, ojalá no sea la batería. La vuelve a prender : Yo que tú no hago eso. La laptop se enciende : Mejor juego TR World. : Sale de la laptop : AAAAAAAA : ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! : Sólo vine a la fiesta, estoy muy aburrido ahí dentro! : Oh, vale. ---- En la calle ---- : Ya debo estar cerca... Encuentra una escopeta en el piso Esto me servirá. La toma : ¿Con eso matarás a los animatrónicos? : Exacto. Un coche viene de en frente : ¿Y ese coche? : Ni idea. : Baja del coche : ¿Y ese? : No mames, es el de Hellsing. : Vine a evitar que lo hagas, Afton. : ¿Eh? : Te estás metiendo en algo completamente diferente de lo que estás acostumbrado. Saca su revólver pesado : Oye, no es necesario, créeme... : Oh, sí. Le dispara dos veces a Yogi : AGH, VERGA. Cae al suelo : Le sigue disparando Eso es lo que les pasa a los soplones. : HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE, LO MATÓ. : Bienvenido al nivel final, Afton. Apunta a Afton : Podemos arreglar esto... : No te molestes, yo lo arreglaré, hijo de puta... ---- En la pizzería ---- Los animatrónicos bajan del escenario : Uff, eso estuvo intenso. : ¿Deberíamos ir finalizando la fiesta? : Son las 5:58, así que... sí, vamos despidiéndonos de todos. : Sube al escenario Muy bien, gente, la fiesta ha terminado, pueden irse todos, nos vemos en otra ocasión! : Pizza! ---- En la calle ---- : Vale, Afton, ¿últimas palabras? : Supongo que diré... "No puedes" : Esas palabras despreciadas... Recarga la pistola : Mierda... : Rompe una losa de piedra contra el cuello de Alucard por putoh. : AAAAAAAAAAA Desaparece : YOGI, ME SALVASTE. : Lo siento, casi no llego. : Un momento... ¿Cómo sobreviviste? : Yo nunca morí, siempre estuve en tu casa, comiendo, hasta que me digné a salir y ayudarte. : Entonces... Se acerca al Yogi muerto Es otro... Le saca la máscara y descubre que es otro terrorista No mames casi me cago del susto. : Venga, vámonos, estamos cerca. ---- : Mira la pizzería AHÍ ESTÁN, POR FIN LLEGAMOS! : Mi misión se cumplió. Desaparece : Entra al local Vamos a hacer esto... Toma un hacha y atrae a los animatrónicos con ruido ---- Diez minutos después ---- Los fantasmas acorralan a Afton : No me queda otra... Mira el traje de Springtrap y se mete dentro Los fantasmas observan al traje y desaparecen : JA! HIJOS DE PUTA! HE SOBREVIVIDO! HE- El traje empieza a saltar clavos y tornillos sobre Afton, matándolo El traje de Springtrap queda allí ---- ---- ---- Padre. Soy yo, Michael. Lo hice. Lo encontré. Estaba justo donde dijiste que estaría. Todos se encontraban allí. Al principio no me reconocieron, pero luego pensaron que yo era tú, jeje. Y la encontré. La he vuelto a juntar, como me lo has pedido. Ahora está libre. Pero algo me pasa. Debería estar muerto. Pero no lo estoy. He estado viviendo en las sombras. Sólo queda una cosa por hacer ahora. Voy a ir a buscarte. Voy a ir a buscarte... Categoría:Fanfics